A Time To Love
by Marie Writer
Summary: AU to movie - There's a time and place that you admit someone you love them, even if that time is when you have an undead family chasing you in the dark to kill you. Dana loves Marty and if she survived without telling him those three words... maybe it was better she didn't survive at all.


_So basically whenever there is a break it means that after the last line it goes on like it does in the movie… and then when the story starts again is where it's different. _

_For example: in the first breakit ends with Dana, Holden, and Kurt all (trying to) leaving the cabin to go home… well then it breaks. So from that point the movie picks up where the tunnel collapses and then Kurt dies then a few moments later Holden dies blah blah blah then it starts where Marty saves Dana from the zombie and pulls her into the hole where he'd been hiding out. Then after that scene it breaks again in the elevator so the movie continues until it starts where the lady is telling them what's really going on… yeah… you get the point. If you didn't read this then I guess you'll just have to figure it out for yourself. Have fun with that._

_Anyway…_

_Enjoy!_

X.x.X.x

Dana spun around in her room, her hands clutching at the roots of her hairs on top of her head, feeling the urge to scream stick in her throat – too afraid to actually do it. As she stood in the room she wondered why she actually split up with the others… and why on the earth they all decided to go to their creepy ass rooms. She stopped pacing her floor and listened for anything; talking, shuffling, doors, footsteps… anything. There was a crash from across the hall and she jumped, letting out a small squeal.

Racking her brain she tried to remember who was in the room across the hall and when she remembered she ran to her door and tried to pull it open… it was locked. Her eyes went wide and she began to pound on the door, "Marty!? Marty are you alright?!" She screamed desperately, terrified of what might have happened only one room over.

"Dana?" A raspy voice called and she sighed in relief, "You alright?"

She nodded and swallowed, though when she realized he couldn't see her she cleared her throat and confirmed that she was indeed okay, "Just wanted to make sure that you were…" She added then whimpered when she was answered by silence. "Marty…?" She called in a pathetically weak voice that made her feel even worse than she already felt.

"Dana… we're on T.V." He called out suddenly and she furrowed her brows together, still staring at the dirty wooden door as though it made some sort of connection to the young man across the hall.

"Wha-" her eye twitched and she continued. "What are you talkin' abo-" Her question was cut short when another crash, this was more like shattered glass that a broken vase, she screamed and tried to open her door again... but it was still locked. _How is it locked?_

Moments later Marty cried out, frantically calling for help. Dana felt her body run cold and hot at the same time, a feeling she only got when she was absolutely terrified… a feeling she'd only gotten twice before now. She continued to cry out for Marty and break her own skin on the rough surface of the door. It seemed like forever before his cries seemed to cease and her heart clenched, knowing that he must be dead.

Slowly it became clear she wouldn't get out of the room through the door and Kurt and Holden were both silent in their own rooms, despite her calling for them. She spun around, back pressed against the bloody door, her hair spinning around her shoulders so she had to push it away from her face frustrated, and faced the window with undetermined resolve in her eyes. She had no idea where she was going or what her plan was but Marty was terrified so, so was she. The red head moved towards the window and tried to open it, locked. She moved to unlock it but there was nothing and even when she tried for a second time the window still did not budge.

Biting her lip, Dana looking around the dark room for something to break the glass without furthering her injuries on her hands, she quickly found a broom in her closet and spun the stick in her hands before breaking off the brush on the side of the bed.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes she tried to focus on her objective while massaging the wood beneath her fingers. She counted down from three and when she reached one her eyes shot open and she pushed the stick through the glass effortlessly while diverting her gaze to protect herself from the glass. Once the glass was broken it was easier to knock the rest out and she carefully climbed out of the broken ridges as Marty's screams cut through the air again making her blood run cold in fear, though she found comfort in the thought that he was still alive, _but for how long?_

Dana allowed herself to fall to the damp earth below her and bit down on her lip to keep from crying out when pain erupted from her ankle and up her leg. After a short second of gathering her wits she grabbed her new best friend, a broomstick, and went around the corner of the house, to the window where Marty's room was.

When she reached it she blanched, blood covered the ragged edges of broken glass and it was broken from the outside. She felt her chin quiver and she bit her bottom lip again to try and control her emotions that threatened to spill over. Her vision blurred and she squinted her eyes to relieve herself of the blurriness which worked but as her vision cleared hot trails of salt water made their way down her cheeks. Ignoring them she opened her mouth to call his name, but nothing came just a small squeak.

What would she do if he was dead…?

When she told him she loved him but he was stoned… it was all true. Yes he was stoned… and she did love him. It was just a lot more than a best friend or brother even though she had tried to make it sound like that.

She took some shuddering breaths to try and control her emotions before she finally found her voice. "M-Marty…? Are you in there?" She called quietly but loud enough it couldn't be defined as a whisper.

No reply.

"Marty?" She called, louder this time, her voice cracking.

Nothing.

She covered her mouth with blood stained hands, "Oh god…" She breathed, her hair falling in her face as she bowed her head.

Marty was gone… dead.

Dead like Jules.

_This can't be happening…_ she thought to herself. Her mind in such an obvious state that even the sound of snapping twigs couldn't bring her out of her reverie of never being able to tell Marty just how much he meant to her… he was dead by some un known act of - She jumped and let out a high pitched squeal which was quickly muffled by the clammy hand of Holden.

"Sshh… sshh…" He pulled her into his chest so that her back was pressed against him and his head was by hers, she could feel his breath on her neck and it sent shivers down her spine. "Sshh… it's me…" She felt his lips brush against her ear and her eyes rolled into the back of her head in unspoken relief. "We gotta get out of here…" He said and released her so that she could turn to face him.

"Marty…" She whimpered and he put a hand on the side of her neck, his thumb brushed against her jaw line.

"I know… but we need to get out of here…" He said in a low soothing voice that made her want to follow him and as he pushed her hair behind her ear she felt the need to lean into it… but she couldn't.

Pushing his hand away she took a step back, hearing the sound of broken glass under her shoe she jumped but continued anyway. "I can't leave here without Marty." She said in a determined voice, her eyes hard and steely against his soft dark ones.

"Dana…" he started and reached a hand out for her but she turned away from him.

"No. I won't leave him." She bit out, "He could still be out there…" she finished in a less resolved voice.

Kurt came around the corner, still covered in blood his eyes wide and mouth the shape of a perfect "O" while trying to bring in needed air. "Good you found her… now let's go. The RV's runnin'…" He said and tossed his hand over his shoulder in a beckon for them to follow.

Dana could almost hear Marty saying something about "going to catch it then…" but it never came. Her mind told her to run with them, her body told her to sit down and succumb to the sleep that beckoned her every time she blinked, but her heart told her to follow the trail of blood at her feet that ran under Holden's position and into the dark void of the woods.

"Dana… c'mon." Holden urged and grabbed her bicep forcibly and she tried to shake him but he'd have none of it and started to drag her along with him. She looked to Kurt for support but got none. Huffing as her legs followed Holden's lead all she could do was look over her shoulder as the broken glass and blood disappeared into the black blanket of night.

X.x.X.x

"Marty!" She cried and stood before him, her body not following what she felt like doing but as he shrugged and tilted his head to the side in a boyish manner she felt her heart jumpstart back to life and a deep sinking feeling ignited in the pits of her stomach.

"Heyy," he greeted coyly and she let out a watery laugh before running into him, her left hand gripping his right forearm while her right hand went to the side of his face.

"I thought you were dead…" She breathed and her hand slid down to his shoulder and then down to his chest, directly over his heart – she enjoyed the feeling of it beating under her touch. "-the blood and -how?" She asked in incoherent sentences and questions.

He motioned to the dismembered parts of the still twitching zombie in the corner – "Had to do that with a spade." He said in a low rough voice, one that told her that he was just as tired and weak as she was. Closing her eyes she fell into him, wrapping her arms around his waist but pulled away when he winced and gasped at the contact. "What?" She asked, her eyes flashing in concern and when she looked up at his face she winced at the pain that masked his features which he quickly seemed to wipe away when he ran his hand down his face.

He shrugged again like it wasn't a big deal and explained he took a knife to the back before he managed to fight back. Dana bit her lip in response and ran her hands down his unharmed chest, still enjoying the sight and feeling of having him there. Soon the need to simply see him and touch him became desperation and she began to cry and pull at his shirt before fisting the fabric in her hands as though if she let go he'd disappear like everyone else had… like he had until only 3 minutes ago. "Hey, hey… Sshh… Dana… it's okay… Sshh…" He soothed and cupped both sides of her face in his rough dirty hands and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Don't leave me…" She choked and shook her head, "Please don't leave me…" She begged through short breaths and tears that left clean trails on her dirty, bloody face.

He shook his head, his matted hair didn't move as it had when they had been safe mere hours ago. "Never… I'm not going to leave you… I promise." When she didn't respond he bowed his head and bent his knees so he was eye level with her, his hand falling to her shoulders to hold her there. "We're in this together… Dana… I-"

Without another word all she could bring herself to do was press her lips to his, desperately needing him to know that she could **not** lose him… not for a an hour… not for a couple minutes… not even for a few seconds. She needed him to know how important this need was for her. She needed him to know that…

She loved him.

They pulled away surprised for a moment, unsure if they were really in this situation together… that they were really there **for **each other. Their expressions mirrored one another, lips slightly parted and swollen… eyes round and wide as they darted across the others filthy features. "Dana…" he leaned close to her, "close talking" she had heard someone call this once; where their lips are so close they should be touching but not. "I love you." he whispered, his breath tickling her face.

Looking up into his eyes she melted to that spot, content with whom she was and where she was for the first time in a long time. Interesting it was in the middle of a real life horror story. "I love you too…" she sobbed, her voice cracking with the different emotions she was feeling in that moment.

Again he lifted his hand to touch her face before meeting her lips with his, this time more tender and passionate versus her kiss when she silenced him with her lips which was desperate and harsh. They explored one another carefully, drinking each other in with as much need and want as one does with air. He tasted like weed and blood… bitter and metallic but it didn't faze her… she didn't care. She didn't care what she tasted like either… there was no self consciousness in this moment like there had been with Holden… it was just… them. Together…

The sound of a twig snapping came from above them and they came apart, Marty putting a protective arm around her and pushing her back against the semi sterilized wall behind them, away from the twitching zombie beside them and the one that was potentially right above them. "I found an elevator." He whispered suddenly and she jumped, pulling her gaze from the zombie in the corner to the back of Marty's head.

"Huh?"

"I found…" He started then turned to a panel hidden in the shadows of the hole they were in and pushed two wires together, making a spark of light before two panels shifted apart in the ground revealing in turn, as he had said, an elevator. "An elevator…" he finished and looked between Dana, the elevator and the entrance to their cave. "Get in…" he urged gently.

She bit her lip and looked at him warily, one eyebrow pushed to her hairline. "Where does it go?" he shook his head and shrugged in response.

She tucked her already tucked hair behind her ear out of nervous habit and slid inside, followed by Marty who brought in clumps of dirt and body in with him when he slipped. She squeaked but quickly covered her mouth out of fear that the other zombie above them might hear. It didn't seem to matter since Marty closed the doors with a push of a button, cutting them off from the horror land above them and into the unknown below them.

X.x.X.x

"You have to do it…" the woman said in a freakishly calm tone that shot tingles up both young adults spines. "Otherwise the whole world will suffer the wrath of-"

"Shut up… **shut up!" **She cried, her heart was pounding in her chest to the point of where she felt it might burst from her rib cage and land at her own feet… she could hear it in her own ears. Dana still held the gun at her side; shaking dangerously… she couldn't kill the man she had just, finally, admitted her love to.

"Dana…" Marty started and Dana shouted for him to shut up as well, aiming the gun at him for extra measure… even though that was the last place she wanted to point the lethal weapon.

"Just let me think…" She cried in a shrill voice.

"You don't have time! None of us do!" The woman shouted angrily.

Dana turned the gun on the seemingly, evil woman. "Why don't you do it then!" She spat the words like venom… _as if Marty wants to die by some psychopath._ She argued silently.

"I can't… or I would. Now kill him… or doom the entire world to death!" She ordered, her teeth bared like a feral animal.

"Dana! Look out!" the man in question shouted and pointed behind the younger woman in the room – his eyes wide.

Turning around, expecting a horror she raised the gun to aim at the creature that now stood before her. She let out a startled cry as it leapt for her but two hands behind her flung her out of the way but before the person could fall on top of her as a cover he was swept away by the wolf like creature. After a short moment Dana recovered in time to see the werewolf begin to tear at Marty's arms and chest, she moved to grab the fallen revolver to help but a high heel covered foot stepped on her fingers just as they wrapped around the handle.

Dana cried out in pain and tried to pull away but the woman would not let her despite her desperate efforts. "Let it kill him. It must be done." She said in a low, husky tone; one that could be seen as soothing if the words and situation were different.

"No!" She cried and reached with her other hand to pull at the older woman's ankle when it had little effect she dug her nails into the skin and pulled as hard as she could, succeeding in tearing the skin off. The woman cried out, though they seemed to be drowned out by the sound of gods rumbling beneath them and Marty's cries. Dana pushed again and this time managed to release herself from the woman's foot and got to her feet, gun in hand. She took no time in putting a single bullet in the woman's head – letting her blood slip between the cracks of the stone floor.

She turned and faced the werewolf firing at it three times in the back of the head. It whined and fell in a heap on top of its victim, she was certain it wasn't dead, nothing was that easy, but it was at least unconscious for now. She scrambled over to the heap on the ground, her steps felt heavy and seemed to slow her but the rumbling had stopped… no more gods fighting to get out. Part of her wanted to celebrate but that could mean only one thing.

Finally she reached the werewolf who was still lying on top of Marty, pinning him between itself and the floor. She heard an inhuman screech behind her and spun around in time to see the young zombie girl running towards her down the now misshapen, steps. "God just leave us alone!" She shouted and aimed up the gun that she still held in her hand and pulled the trigger once the girl was in arms reach. The zombie's head jolted back and she seemed to be frozen in the air before she fell onto her back, dark red blood poured from the wound in the hole in the back of the head, creating a pool around the braids of the once tortured daughter of a psycho.

With the gun now empty she dropped the gun the sound it made when it hit the stone seemed louder than usual… and it seemed like everything stood still as she turned towards the monster who was, apparently, dead. She placed both hands on the right side and pushed with all she had left in her and shoved it off of Marty's limp form.

She felt her heart jump into her throat to form a lump there then shatter and tear up all her insides until it reached the bottom of her stomach - Marty was dead.

She fell to her knees and pulled up his upper half into her lap, cradling him as she mourned him. She ran her fingers through his matted hair, pulling at it frantically although it could have been seen as massaging his scalp… she screamed his name. Begging him to come back to her but she knew he couldn't hear her. She slid her hand down from his head and to his face, fingering the stubble on his face, that had grown over the past night, gently while murmuring small words of comfort to him to herself… after a moment she finally pulled her gaze away from his frozen face to his wounded chest, blood saturated his shirt and it made her sick. She'd held Jules head in her hands… she'd seen Marty's blood on his shirt before from the bear trap… she'd seen an entire hall filled with blood and guts… and she'd killed a woman… but this was the first time she was allowed herself to truly stop and be bothered by an event and she knew why.

It was her fault.

He had saved her… by giving his own life whether it was intended or not. "For God's sake Marty… I aimed a gun at you." She said out loud her fingers going back to his head and smoothing his hair back absent mindedly.

After something like that why would he still do that?

"I'm sorry Marty… I'm so sorry…"

"S'not your fault…" his voice replied and she froze and looked down at him, his eyes fluttered a bit and his lips barely moved when he spoke, "none –" he emphasized the word to the point it made him cough, she winced in sympathy and ran her hand up and down his arm in a small effort for comfort, "-none of this was your fault."

"You're alive?" She asked, her lip quivering.

"Sshh… don't let the gods know…" he winked.

"Oh god Marty…" She breathed and began to shake and rock more than before, the hand that propped up his upper half was gripping his shoulder while his other was pulling his hair gently as she had been before.

"Dana…" He breathed and his eyes finally opened, small slits compared to normal but he could see her and that was enough for him. "Dana…" he raised his hand to meet her face and when she saw this she gripped it and brought it up the rest of the way so he didn't have to. It didn't matter that his hand was covered in blood… they both were now.

"Sshh Marty… just save your strength we still have to get out of here…"

"I don't think I can…"

"Marty you promised!"

Marty seemed to get heavier then, his eyes closing for a moment and Dana panicked; shaking him back to consciousness. "No! Don't do that!" She ordered desperately, "Don't you dare leave me!" He opened his eyes at the pain that shot through his chest from being shaken.

He looked at her and flashed her a grin and something sparked in his eyes that made her relax for a moment. "You mind getting the bong from my pocket?" She looked at him shocked and he shrugged one shoulder, "It's for emergencies only…"

Dana smirked, "Alright." and reached inside his pocket, expecting a "that's not a bong…" joke any moment but he didn't say a word and she smiled; he really did have his moments. She grabbed the lighter out of the other pocket, lit it and stuck it in his mouth before adjusting them so that he was leaning against her chest, back to breast head on her shoulder, and both of them had their legs stretched out in front of him – hers enclosing him like a chair.

He pulled it out with slippery, shaky hands. He passed it to her while breathing out and as she took in her own pull a thought occurred to her and as she released she spoke, "I, uhm, don't think Kurt even had a cousin." Marty paused then looked up at her in his own realization at the truth of the statement. "Hmm…"

They linked their right hands together, using their left hands to pass the bong back and forth. "Why do you think you are alive… but the gods stopped?"

"Maybe that bitch could have been considered 'the fool'?" Marty pointed out and sighed before taking the bong from her and taking a drag.

She closed her eyes and nodded, leaning her head to the side to rest on the top of his. "I'm glad you're alive…" She whispered and her relaxed further into her, "I'm sorry I pointed a gun at you… I wasn't going to pull the trigger… I-"

"I know."

She nodded against his head, his hair tickling her cheek. "I want you to know tha-"

"I know… and I want you to know that** I** - "

"I know…" She cut him off this time. They both knew… their sacrifices for one another proved that. After a few moments of silence and the bong gone she finally spoke up again. "Marty… we really have to find a way out of here…"

"Dana… those things are still up there… and they have killed everyone else by now… there will be no dodging them this time… we don't even know how to get out." He said grimly, his face set in both pain and exhaustion, and his eyes filled with defeat.

Dana felt the air leave her lungs in a rush and she gasped to get the air back into her system, he was right. There was no way to get out. They had survived all of this… only to… "Bull shit." She mumbled, but not to his comment but more the idea that they were going to die… even after surviving everything they had.

"Dana…"

"Marty… you can't honestly think I'm going to give up after all of this."

He scoffed and looked up at her, really only able to see her profile from his position but he tried to look her in the eyes anyway. "Dana…"

She would have none of it, and that was final. She flicked the remainder of the bong over the edge on the stone and got to her feet, pulling Marty up with her. Wrapping her arm over her shoulders she urged him forward, side stepping the bodies as they moved towards the stairs back into the white lights of the facility directly above them.

"Dana it hurts…" He breathed, wincing and breathing heavily in pain.

Dana shook her head, "That's just your inner woos talkin'… and I know you're not a woos… so let's go." She insisted and Marty paused for a moment to catch his breath, Dana allowing it as she took in his condition worriedly. She wished they could stay put for awhile but she couldn't risk any of the creatures coming down after them while they were unguarded, they didn't even have a weapon. They had to push forward.

Once she figured he was good enough to keep moving she took the first few steps, half dragging the tired and injured man behind her.

X.x.X.x

_Okay, so here's my idea… I don't even think it works out but here's somethin' interesting. I don't care. I think that as long as the gods got their "fool" of the group it satisfies them and they go back to sleep. So the lady is a "fool" because… well she just is. _

_Anyway… _

_I hope you all liked it, those of you who read it._

_I was just feeling like I needed them to be in love… and then I was - like - half way through writing Marty's "death scene" and decided to let him live… and then let them both live… but then I was like oh well how are they gonna get out now? _

_So that's where I leave it to you._

_You can use your imagination _

_Or_

_You can leave a comment with your thoughts on my story along with your opinion on if you'd like me to continue or just leave it where it is._

_Your choice._

_Have fun_

_Thanks again_

_Fin._


End file.
